Driving Nowhere
by Now.Get.This
Summary: He looked at me. He had blood on his face and a few cuts on his chin and left cheek. He kept staring at me. "Fuckin' piss off," he growled at me, roughly pulling his arm out of my grip and walking away. - A Short Stack fanfic.
1. One

_Saturday morning, 28 November_

"I think we got everything," I said, walking down the drive to where the car was parked. We were getting ready to leave for the airport, on our way to the last show of the tour in Melbourne. Our flight wasn't for another three and a half hours but we thought we'd eat at the airport before we got on the plane.

"Not everything," Bradie said. He was sitting in the back seat of the car with the door open and his legs poking outside. I stopped walking when I got to the car and looked at him and Jade, "Shaun still hasn't shown up. We kinda need him to come with us." I nodded.

"I guess you're right. Well, what's he doing? Why isn't he here? We gotta leave soon," I told them making sure I had my wallet and phone in my jeans pockets. It was warm there standing outside in the sun. Jade was leaning against the passenger seat door, looking like he would fall asleep if he stayed there any longer. It was about eight thirty in the morning. Which I guess is pretty early. But I was smart, I went to sleep early last night.

"I dunno. I called him and stuff but he didn't reply," Bradie replied, biting his thumbnail. I bit my lip. If he was going to be late he would've called us.

"Maybe he's at home," I suggested. Bradie shook his head right away.

"Nah, he went out somewhere with Jaselyn last night," he told me, giving me a look that said 'So you know what that means'. I did know what that meant.

Jaselyn is Shaun's new best friend. Really. He met her at the start of the year and ever since they've pretty much been inseperable. Jaselyn is this annoying, bitchy, rude blonde-haired girl that Shaun follows everywhere. She takes money from him, makes him buy her all she wants. He'd pretty much do anything for her. And I know it's wrong. It's not like he loves her or anything. They're just friends. And I've noticed he acts differently now. I don't know exactly what it is but since he's started hanging around her there's something different about him. I've tried to tell him but he shrugs it off, saying I'm just being stupid. But I know the truth. We all do.

"Well I'll call him again," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I couldn't stand the sun any longer. It's only early morning, imagine how much hotter it will get. I walked around to the other side of the car and got into the back seat, next to Bradie. I found Shaun's number and called him. But it rang out. I sighed and pulled my phone away from my ear. "I'm not gonna call him again. What should we do?" I asked.

"Leave without him," Jade said, as he too got into the car. I frowned. "The flight's at twelve. We gotta check in and eat. I'm not waiting all day." I agreed. We had to get to the airport soon. We were meeting Bailey and Alex there too. So we couldn't just ditch them. But we couldn't just leave Shaun behind without find out where he was.

"We'll wait another fifteen minutes. If he's not here by then we'll leave without him. He can catch a later flight," Bradie said, turning around in his seat so he was sitting properly with his legs inside the car.

"Alright," I said, sliding down in the seat and shutting my eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes. But the time seemed to be going so slow. The heat was getting worse, I could feel it. And the silence dragged on. We barely spoke as we waited. We all just checked the time on our phones every few seconds and stared up and down the street, expecting Shaun to come around the corner at any second. But he didn't. At 8:52am the fifteen minutes was up. I looked at Jade and then Bradie.

"Let's go," Jade said, turning around to look at us.

"You think we should go? Or wait a bit more?" I asked them both. They didn't reply straight away.

"I think we should just go. We don't have time to wait. I mean, the show isn't until tomorow. He can come later, I just don't wanna miss this flight," Bradie told me. I nodded. Shaun had another twentyfour hours to get to Melbourne. But if we left him to get a flight alone would he even turn up for the show? I thought about what we should do before I tried calling him again. And again, he didn't answer. I ran my hand through my hair. What would we do?

"Okay let's just go by his house and see if he's there. We'll see if his brother's heard from him. If he's not there _then_ we'll go to the airport and leave without him if we have to," Jade said, still turned around in his seat looking between Bradie and I. That sounded alright. He still had two hours to get to the airport today anyway. Maybe this would work out alright. I looked at Bradie who was still biting his nail.

"I guess we could do that," he said. I sighed. I didn't feel like driving to his house, having to turn around the other way and go all the way to the airport. But I got out of the backseat and into the driver's seat. As I was putting on my seatbelt Bradie opened the door.

"Wait I just remembered something I've forgotten. I'll be two seconds," he assured me as he jumped out of the car and walked off to the front door of our house. I scoffed.

"He better hurry, we were supposed to leave at eight-thirty. It's nine now," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into my seat, staring out the front window. Jade didn't say anything. Like before we sat there in silence, trying to handle the heat without the car air conditioner turned on. After a minute or two I was about to go after Bradie and drag him out of the house. But I didn't have to. Something else distracted me. Jade pointed him out. Or them.

"He's here," he told me, pointing out the window on my right. I looked outside and at the end of the street I could see Shaun and Jaselyn walking slowly. Shaun's arm was over her shoulders as she tried to support him. He was drunk. I couldn't believe it. I got out of the car and waited for them to get to the car. I heard Bradie quickly walk down the drive and get into the car.

"Let's go," he said as he slammed the car door shut. He must've noticed me and what I was looking at because he didn't say anything. Jaselyn and Shaun walked up to me, standing beside the car.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked Shaun. His head was down, resting on his chest.

"Ssh, don't be too loud. He's being drinking for the last eight hours," Jaselyn said, giggling. I could smell alcohol and cigarette smoke on both of them. Jaselyn was struggling to support Shaun's weight. But I didn't help her. If she wanted to take him out to get drunk then she could look after him.

"Shaun," I said loudly, trying to get his attention and make him look up at me. He slowly raised his head and looked me in the eye. His eyes were red and I could tell he was tired. He was probably falling asleep just standing there. "Where've you been?" I asked him.

"We were out-" Jaselyn started but I cut her off.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Shaun," I said, still looking at him and waiting for an answer. He just looked at me. "You knew we were supposed to meet here at eight-thirty. I called and reminded you last night," I waited for him to say something. Sorry? I forgot? I woke up late? Nothing. He didn't say anything but just looked down at the ground. I sighed with frustration and put my arm around his shoulders. I pushed Jaselyn away and helped him get into the backseat of the car. He smelt, bad. I couldn't breathe properly at first as I helped him into the backseat and shut the door. I ignored Jaselyn as I got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"You alright Shaun?" I heard Bradie ask. I looked at him in the rearview mirror and saw him slowly shake his head. I bit my lip. We'd have to go by Shaun's house to get his bags. His parents would be there, if they saw him like this I doubt they would be happy. I turned around to Bradie in the backseat who was looking at Shaun.

"Hey go get him a bottle of water. And hurry this time, we were supposed to leave for the airport over half an hour ago!" I yelled. Bradie hopped out of the car and ran up the drive to the front door, pulling his key for the house out of his pocket. "We're supposed to meet Bailey and Alex there too," I said, sitting properly in my seat. Jade shrugged. I looked out the window where Jaselyn was starting to slowly walk back the way her and Shaun had come. I was glad. He would be without her for three days, that's three days for us to convince him he doesn't need her.

"They mustn't be too worried, they haven't called yet," Jade pointed out. I slowly nodded. I guess they knew we would be there. Not even a minute later Bradie came running outside with a bottle of cold water in hand. He got in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Here, drink this," Bradie said shoving the bottle at Shaun as he tried to pull on his seat belt. Shaun sat up straight and grabbed the water, drinking a quarter of it without stopping. I turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway. We're finally leaving, I told myself. I was happy. We went to Shaun's house to get his suitcase. He should have a suitcase ready, he told me last night he was ready to leave at eight thirty. I could hear Shaun in the backseat drinking the whole bottle of water. He'd finished it by the time we got to his house. I decided to go inside with him, to make sure he didn't sit down for a moment and fall asleep. He didn't even get out of the car, I had to help him out but he could walk along fine. The front door was opened and we went in. I could hear the TV in one of the rooms and muffled talking in another.

"Shaun?" I heard his mum call. She came into the hallway from the kitchen. "Where have you been?" she asked, I knew she was angry. And why shouldn't she be. I always thought she didn't like Jaselyn either. Shaun didn't reply to her, but kept walking to the staircase at the end of the hallway. "Shaun where were you last night? Why didn't you come home?" she asked, follwoing us down the hallway. I didn't look at her, I was scared she would ask me where he had been. But I had no idea.

"I was out with Jaselyn," he yelled at her as we started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. I kept my head down as I followed him, just in case we bumped into his brother Chris. I didn't feel much like telling them I had no idea what Shaun had done last night. We went into Shaun's bedroom. It was a mess, but it looked clean at the same time. There were piles of clothes, food wrappers and music magazines on the floor. But it still looked neat. His suitcase was sitting in the corner of his bedroom. I went and picked it up, it was packed. I turned around to see him sitting on his bed, looking more awake than he had when he was with Jaselyn.

"Ready?" I asked, holding up the small suitcase. He nodded.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Then let's go. We're late anyway," I said, heading out the bedroom door to the hallway. He slowly stood up off his bed and led the way down the hallway to the staircase. As we made our way down the stairs Chris, Shaun's younger brother, was walking upstairs. I smiled at him but didn't say a word.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked Shaun just as they passed each other. Shaun stopped walking, so did Chris. Shaun stared down at him from the step above Chris.

"I was out," Shaun snapped.

"With Jaselyn? Get a life Shaun," Chris replied with a smile on his face and I knew he was just trying to start a fight with Shaun.

"C'mon we gotta go," I said, trying to push Shaun down the stairs. But he didn't move.

"Shut the fuck up. See, you're the reason I didn't come home last night," Shaun told him, his voice rising.

"Shaun! Don't talk like that!" his mum yelled at him, coming down the hallway towards us. I nudged Shaun's shoulder and he continued on down the stairs. Chris hurried up the stairs, away from us three. "Now why did you come home so late?" she asked Shaun. He shook his head.

"Can't talk mum, we're late!" he replied sarcastically and he quickly walked down the hall to the front door. I gave his mum a small smile before I hurried after him.

* * *

_Sunday night, 29 November_

"Well I wanna eat," Bailey said firmly. We were sitting around in our hotel room. It was after the Melbourne show. The show was awesome, the fans were crazy and I think we played really well. Afterwards we stayed around for a while to meet all the fans. It was about six-thirty by then and it was getting dark quickly. We decided to go back to the hotel to get changed before we headed out again.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry too," Alex said, reaching forward from his spot on the couch to grab his phone off the coffee table in the middle of the room. He settled back down on the couch and was suddenly distracted by it.

"Alright where ya wanna eat?" I asked. The six of us were squashed onto the two small couches in one of the two bedroomed hotel rooms we were staying in. Except Bradie, he was sitting behind us on one of the stools at the small kitchen counter.

"Anywhere," Bradie said. I turned around to look at him. His chin was resting in his hand and he looked about ready to fall asleep any second.

"Alright let's go," Alex said, standing up and shoving his phone into his pocket. The rest of us got up, stretched and headed for the door to leave the room. Except Shaun, he stayed put on the couch and hadn't even realized what we were doing.

Shaun had been quiet most of today and yesterday. He spent most of yesterday sleeping when we got to the hotel. He came out for dinner with us and went back to sleep when we got back in. It made me wonder just how long he had been awake before he got on the plane yesterday afternoon. Today he was quiet but was himself when we got on stage. He talked to the fans and seemed alright. But since we had been sitting here for the last half an hour he hadn't done much.

"You coming?" I asked him, walking over to the kitchen counter to get my black jacket. I picked it up and pulled it on. He looked up at me after a moment. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like going out," he said and turned back to the TV. The others were waiting out in the hallway for us, I could hear them laughing and playing around. I walked over to the couch and stood at the opposite end to where he was sitting.

"Shaun, you've been real quiet. What's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged but didn't look at me.

"Nothing. I just feel. . . sick," he finished. I walked around the couch and grabbed his arm. He looked up at me, wondering what I was doing as I pulled him up off the couch.

"You're coming out to atleast eat with us. Come on, it's the last night of tour. You gotta come," I said. He sighed and after a moment of thought he agreed.

"Alright I'll come out," he said, like I was forcing him to do something horrible. He went into the bedroom and came out a few moments later wearing his grey jacket and black shoes. He followed me out of the room and into the hallway. The others had left, I hadn't even noticed. We headed for the elevators and got in when the doors opened right away. I pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors shut.

"Why didn't you wanna come out with us?" I asked as he stood silently with his hands folded in front of him. He didn't look at me.

"I just didn't feel like coming out," he said, his voice was a little shaky. As if he was going to cry or something. I took that as an answer. I wasn't going to ask anymore because he obviously wasn't going to tell me. I watched the numbers above the doors change. 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . "I don't have any money," Shaun said quickly. I looked at him strangely. That was sudden.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me. His eyes were big. The bright lights from the elevator shone in his eyes. Something definetly wasn't right.

"I've got no money left. That's why I didn't want to come out," he said quietly and quickly. I looked at him. What was he trying to say? The elevator stopped and the doors opened. We stepped out into the lobby of the hotel. Shaun was still watching me as we walked to the doors. The others were standing right outside them.

"Well, how come?" I asked. I stopped walking in the middle of the lobby and looked at him. He stood beside me.

"Jaselyn. She takes all my money," he admitted. I knew it. I looked at him, glad I could finally laugh at him about her and tell him I was right. But the look on his face, I just couldn't do that.

"Okay, I'll pay for your food and then you can come back to the hotel if you want. I think the others wanna go out afterwards. I've only got enough to pay for dinner," I told him. He nodded.

"Thanks," he said in a small voice and we walked outside to meet the others.

We went out to a restaurant that Bailey picked. We sat around for a while eating and by then it was late enough to go out to a club. Shaun came. Alex paid for him to get in and brought a drink for him when we got in. He didn't seem happy though. He seemed sort of nervous, like he felt bad for making us pay for him. I didn't mind though. Inside I was seperated from the others. I started talking to these two guys and a girl who were from overseas. They were really nice and they were telling me about all the places they'd been. It was interesting. I must've sat there for an hour or something talking to them before I realized the others had even left me. I looked around the dark club, hoping that in the dim light I'd find one of the others. I didn't have a key for the hotel room so if I got lost then I'd be in trouble.

"Andy!" I looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, "Andy!" Alex ran up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders as he stood in front of me with a scared expression on his face. "You gotta come outside. Shaun's gotten kicked out for fighting and we gotta go find him!" I stared at Alex, not quite believing what he was saying. Shaun fighting? As if, he'd ruin his hair. But then it sort of registered in my head what Alex told me and I jumped out my seat. I ignored the three people I was talking to as Alex led the way to the exit. We spilt out of the dark club onto the busy, cold street. I looked up and down the street trying to find Shaun in the crowds of people. The streets were brightly lit by lights all around the dark windows of the club but I still couldn't find Shaun amongst the crowds of people. Then I spotted him. Up ahead he was still fighting with some guy. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm as he tried to step forward towards the other guy. There was a small crowd of people standing around them silently, just waiting on someone to throw a punch.

"Shaun, what're you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me. He had blood on his face and a few cuts on his chin and left cheek. He kept staring at me, he was angry alright.

"Fuckin' piss off," he growled at me, roughly pulling his arm out of my grip and walking away. I watched him walk down the street, away from us. I looked at the guy who Shaun had been fighting with, but he had already forgotten about it and was talking with the crowd.

"I don't know why he was fightin'," Alex said, making me jump. I didn't realize he was standing beside me. I looked at him, "I just turned around for two seconds to get some money off Jade. I turn back around and them two're punchin' each other. Then they got kicked out. I dunno what's wrong with 'im." I looked back down the street. Shaun was gone. I sighed. Something was definetly wrong now. I knew it. Maybe it was worse than I thought. All I knew was that it was Jaselyn's fault. Or it atleast had something to do with her.

I bit my lip and quickly glanced at Alex.

"C'mon, we better go get him" I said and we ran down the street into the dark.

**I just wanted to let you know I'm probably going to change the title of this. I just called it 'Driving Nowhere' because that's the name of the song I got my inspiration from for this.**


	2. Two part one

_Tuesday morning, December 1_

"We've been waiting an hour," I mumbled, staring at the time on my phone. 11:04am. Bradie yawned and stretched. I looked up at him.

"Well, maybe you could sing instead. I bet they'd love that," he said, referring to the fans. I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I'm not waiting all day for Shaun to show up," I told him. He nodded in agreement. Bradie and I had arrived at the studio at nine thirty am. We were set to start practising at ten until about twelve thirty, where we would stop to have lunch and then afterwards we'd start recording our new song.

We hadn't heard from Shaun this morning. Yesterday, I never asked him about the fight or about Jaselyn or why he showed up late Saturday morning. I wanted to know what was up though. Not just so I could tell people I knew but so I could help him. I know Jaselyn is causing all these problems, I just don't know exactly what his problems are. He was quiet most of the way home yesterday and he looked tired too. I don't think Alex asked him anything about why he had no money. And I'm pretty sure he didn't ask him to pay him back for the drinks and the money to go into the club. I didn't ask him to pay me back either. I figured that if he wanted to tell me what was wrong, he would. So I thought we should just leave him alone for a while and he could sort everything out himself. I don't know how long a while will be but he got himself into that mess, I'm sure he can get himself out.

Alex and I never told the others about the fight Shaun got into. Or about the fact that he had no money. If Shaun wanted them to know he would tell them. They didn't even know Shaun had gotten kicked out. They weren't around him when it happened. And they didn't ask any questions when Shaun turned up to the hotel the next morning. He didn't come to the hotel the night before and I never questioned where he had been all night.

"We've called him like ten times," Bradie complained. We had, maybe even more. After ten minutes of waiting when the clock told us it was ten am we called him. He didn't answer so we both texted him. At ten-thirty we decided to call him again, both of us did. He couldn't be half an hour late, something was wrong.

"Well, we could keep practising," I suggested. Bradie shook his head right away.

"We need him to be here so we can practise with the singing," he said. While we waited for Shaun to come we had been practising. We gave up after a while, it was a little hard to practise when the singer wasn't there to put the song together.

"Fuck, if he doesn't come I'm gonna be so pissed. He better show up later so we can practise then and we'll have to record tomorow," I said. We had been given three days to practise and record. So we had time to get it perfect. But that was it, three days. Even though three days is longer than we usually get to record a song, it was all we had. If Shaun didn't show up on any of these days then that was it. We'd have to wait another few months before we could book ourselves a session to record.

"I'll keep tryin' to call him" Bradie said quietly, putting his phone to his ear.

Ten minutes later, we still hadn't heard from him.

"You know what, fuck it," I said, standing up, "If Shaun isn't going to bother showing up than either am I. I'm leaving, give me your keys," I said, sticking my hand out at Bradie. He stared up at me, I knew he was trying to decide whether to leave with me or stay here just in case Shaun did show up. He stood up.

"I guess we still got two days," he said and we left the room, locking the door behind us.

"That's if he shows up," I reminded him as we walked down the hall and out the front doors of the studio. We hopped into Bradie's car and he pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road. "Don't bother calling Shaun until later. This is so annoying," I said. Bradie nodded along, not saying much.

We didn't bother calling Shaun all day. Until later that night. We'd spent all day sitting around doing nothing, we _had _nothing to do. We were supposed to be at the studio and all our friends had other plans. That night though, I sat there on the couch with Bradie and our younger brother, making call after call to Shaun. Bradie texted him a few times and I called Jade and Bailey to ask if they had heard from him but neither of them had.

"If he doesn't answer his fucking phone I'm not going to the studio tomorow," I told Bradie. He was watching TV, too distracted to hear. But our younger brother gave me a surprised look when I swore. I pressed the re-dial button on my phone and put it to my ear. This was the tenth call I'd made to him in the last hour. I knew all these calls were basically a waste, but Shaun was never without his phone. Even if it was out of battery he would have to charge it soon. So I was sure he would answer.

"Woah!" Bradie yelled. He looked at me, surprised. I gave him a suspicious look, what was he up to? He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen was lit up, he'd gotten a message. I hung up my phone and looked at him.

"Who's it from?" I asked eagerly. He looked down at the screen.

"Shaun," he replied. I looked at the screen too but couldn't read what it said from where I sat two seats away from him. I leaned across the couch and tried to snatch the phone out of his hand but he moved it, "Well tell me what it says!" I told him. He held his phone up so I couldn't see as he read out the message.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come today. Jase' was sick and I couldn't leave her alone. Promise I'll be there tomorow," Bradie read. I didn't believe him. I reached for his phone and this time he let me take it. I read over the message and realized Bradie had read the message word for word. I stared at the screen and frowned.

"He ditched us for her?" I asked, looking up at Bradie who held his hand out, waiting for his phone. I put it in his hand.

"Yup, bitch," he said, smiling.

"How can you be happy? That Jaselyn is such an idiot and he follows her around and ditches us! His friends! And he's in our band too!" I was starting to yell. I was really annoyed. Not just because he ditched us, but because he ditched us for Jaselyn. The girl he can't live without.

"I agree. I vote Shaun out of the band," Bradie grinned, putting up his hand. He motioned to our brother to put up his hand and he did so with a serious look on his face, "I guess we need a new singer then," he said as they both put down their hands. I sighed.

"Well, he better turn up tomorow or else he really will be voted out of the band."

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon, December 2_

"Wonder what happened to Shaun," Andy said slowly, leaning back in his seat. The sun shone down on us, reflecting in Andy's sunglasses so I could see myself perfectly in them. I shrugged. Yes, Shaun had shown up today. On time too. He seemed to be in a good mood when he came in and I didn't want to ruin that by asking why he didn't show up yesterday. I was going to ask him though. Later, after we'd finished for the day.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere," I said. We were at a restaraunt, sitting outside on the small balcony. It was one o' clock. We'd been practising at the studio since ten and stopped at twelve-thirty to have lunch. As soon as I realized it was twelve-thirty Shaun had run out of there. He said he would see us when we got back and left. The studio was on a main street, so Andy and I had walked around and found a place to eat.

"You gonna ask him why he didn't come?" he asked, picking up his glass of water and taking a sip. I nodded.

"Yeah well I guess I have to. Somethin's wrong with him and if it's gonna keep getting in the way then we have to find out what it is," I replied.

The two of us walked back to the studio a few minutes later. There wasn't much to do and we figured if Shaun was already back then we could start recording early and then we could leave a little bit earlier too. As we neared the studio Andy had an idea of going inside through the back entrance since we were going to record in Recording Room Four, closest to the back entrance. As we walked behind the building I suddenly remembered my car.

"Wait!" I accidentally yelled when I remembered, "I gotta make sure my car hasn't got a ticket. I'll meet you inside," I said. Andy nodded and I left him to go to the car park. I had to park out in the street when we got there in the morning. The parking lot was tiny and when we had arrived there were no parking spots left. I walked back around to the front of the building and over to my car. It was warm outside. I took off my jacket when I stopped by my car. There was no parking ticket, yet. I sighed. Let's just hope I don't get one before we leave. I held my black jacket in my hand and turned around to go back inside the studio. As I neared the front entrance I noticed someone sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with their legs out in front of them. There was a light line of smoke streaming above their heads and away from them in the light wind. Shaun. Shaun? I looked at him as I walked up the front path and over to him. He looked up as I stood over him, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Where've you been?" I asked, "Me and Andy thought you would wanna eat with us." He squinted and scrunched up his nose as he looked up at me. He didn't look right holding that cigarette in his hand. He didn't look right at all.

"Oh yeah? Well, I didn't feel like eatin'," he replied. He took a drag on the cigarette and looked away from me, across the street. His head leaned back on the wall. If he wasn't leaning against the wall I bet he woudn't be able to hold his head up. I've known him for years. I know when he's been drinking. But I didn't say anything about it.

"How come you didn't show up yesterday?" I asked. Without looking up he replied.

"I wanted to look after Jaselyn, she was sick" he said, rolling his head around and talking in a weird voice. I ignored the way he was acting. I didn't believe him anyway. I kept looking down at him and he finally looked up at me, "What?" he asked, raising the cigarette to his lips.

"Did you have to look after her or you wanted to?" I asked. He gulped and bit his lip as he thought. He kept looking away from me and then back at me. Then he stood up. It took him a minute to stand up and keep his balance. I stood back and he stared right into my eyes.

"I wanted to. She didn't force me to stay with her. Why can't you. . . and Andy. . . and Alex just fucking accept that I have other friends besides you?" he yelled the last part. My breath actually caught in my throat as he yelled.

"Shaun, I just wanted to know. You've been acting different-"

"I've been acting different? So what? Everyone changes!" he threw his arms around in the air like some crazy person, "I can't help it. Fuck you annoy me. If you keep going on like this I'm gonna kick you outta the damn band!" he pointed at me and dropped the cigarette on the ground, stamping on it with his foot, "You gonna come record this song so I can go home?" he asked, giving me a look as if he was about to kill me. I sighed and followed him inside, down to Recording Room Four.

We didn't record that afternoon. Shaun couldn't sing properly and he wouldn't pay any attention to me. Andy yelled at him and threatened him about the recording tomorow. If he didn't record tomorow then that was it.


	3. Two part two

_Thursday afternoon, December 3_

"Hey Shaun," I heard Bradie say behind me. I smiled to myself. He was here _and_ he was on time. I turned around from where I had been looking out the small window. He was here. He was on time. And he looked messed up. I went over to the other side of the room where Bradie was sitting at the drum kit and Shaun was standing beside the drum kit, not doing anything. His hair was a mess, his clothes were ripped and hanging off his body. His eyes were bloodshot and when I got closer I could smell the alcohol on him. That's it, I thought. If he's not going to bother doing anything right then either am I.

"Where've you been?" I asked him. He smiled and traced his finger around the edge of one of the drums.

"I was out all night. I haven't slept," he said with a huge grin on his face. I shook my head at him.

"Get the fuck out of here Shaun! We're not recording! You've ruined every day for us! We can't fucking record if we haven't got a singer!" I yelled but he wasn't affected by it. He stared at me with a blank look on his face but it seemed as if he was still trying to figure out what I had said to him.

"Andy don't yell at him we can still record-" Bradie stared, lightly tapping on the drums with his drumsticks. I shook my head and looked down at him sitting on the small seat.

"No we can't! Our singer has been drinking all night and hasn't slept! It will take him all day to sober up and by then the studio will be closed," I yelled. My voice was shaky and I was breathing hard. I was angrier than I thought. I realized my fists were clenched. I relaxed my hands and noticed small welts in my palm from my fingernails. "I'm going home," I said. I stuck my hand out to Bradie for his keys. He stared up at me.

"We can't just leave, we've gotta record," he said to me. I sighed and looked at Shaun who was still staring at the both of us.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the car," I said and stomped out of the room and down the hallway. Why would Bradie think we could still record if Shaun was drunk? I mean, if it was Bradie who _couldn't_, not wouldn't, come to record himself playing drums we could've got someone to fill in if we really had to. But we can't get someone else to record the singing, Shaun has to do it. I thought about this as I walked to the end of the hallway and into the reception. I was going to book us another recording session.

"Hey, um my band and I were supposed to be recording today," I started and she smiled and nodded, "But we can't really do it. Our singer's uh, sick. Was just wondering if it would be possible if we could record some other time?" I asked. I knew our manager wouldn't be happy about this but it wasn't my fault. Besides, he wasn't even here. He was in Brisbane this week with some other band. The lady started typing on her computer.

"Well, you can record another time but it won't be for a while," she told me, looking at the computer screen. I nodded and bit my lip. I was beginning to feel calmer. Knowing that we were going to get this song recorded made me a bit more calm. But everytime I thought of Shaun standing there drunk I started to clench my fists again.

"When's the earliest time we can do it?" I asked.

"Uh, let's see. . . Actually we have two open rooms on January three or January five," she said, looking up at me. That was only a month away. A grin slowly spead across my face. Maybe we could get this recorded earlier than I thought.

"Really? Thought we would've had to wait longer than that," I said to her.

"Well the thing is you would only have the Recording Room for two hours. It's not exactly a recording session it's just not in use for these certain two hours on those two days," she told me politely. I nodded. Well I guess that would have to do. I'm sure if we spent some time practising for the next few weeks we could record it in those two hours.

"Okay, that's cool. Um, we'll take the fifth," I told her. She nodded slowly and looked back at the computer screen.

"That's fine, what name will I put it under?" she asked.

"Uh, Bradie Webb," I told her. She nodded again and typed in the name. I always used Bradie's name for things like this. Just because if I told them my own name they usually asked me to spell out my surname and that took too long for my liking, "Okay, so that's a two hour recording session on January five at twelve-thirty for Bradie Webb," she told me all the details. I nodded to let her know everything was right as she read it out.

"Yup, thanks alot," I said, smiling at her and turned to walk outside. I was going to call Bradie so we could leave. I stepped outside. It looked like it was going to rain soon, the sky was full of dark grey clouds. But the air was still warm. I breathed in the fresh air and took out my phone. I found Bradie's name under contacts and called him. I turned right to make my way to Bradie's car when I realized someone was actually standing there, leaning against the wall. I jumped and about dropped my phone when I realized it was Shaun. I walked up to him and hung up the call I was making. It was time to ask what was really wrong with him.

"Hey," I said. He looked up at me, "Where'd you go last night?" I asked. He shrugged, "Just tell me."

"I really don't know where I went. I didn't go home though, I was out all night," he honestly told me. I bit my lip. I couldn't exactly ask him what was wrong when he had been drinking all night. He probably wouldn't remember what was wrong.

"Look Shaun, I don't know exactly why you're acting like this but you gotta stop! I'm sure Jaselyn is making you do all this shit. You're ruining everything. You're ruining yourself!" I said. I didn't know what to say. Nothing I could say would make him stop following Jaselyn. Nothing I could say would make him be the real person he is.

He kept staring back at me, still with a blank expression.

"Whatever, Shaun. You won't listen to me. Look, we're recording again in a month. On January five. So make sure you practise. I'll call you later," I told him and kept on my way to Bradie's car.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I stopped and turned to watch him walk up to me.

"I'm sorry about all this," he said and it looked like he was being serious about it, "I just, I don't know. I know this is because of Jaselyn but I can't let her go,"

"What do you mean this is because of her?" I asked. He looked down at his clothes and back up at me.

"I mean the drinking, staying out all night, smoking, having no money. I can't remember where I was last night. I don't even know how I remembered to come here this morning," he said. A part of me knew he was lying or talking shit. Of course he was. Or is it just a coincidence that the day after he stayed out drinking he came and apologized? He probably had no idea what he was saying. But then a different part of me, a bigger part, wanted me to just forget it all. He really was sorry and besides, he's my best friend. I sighed and looked down at the ground before I looked back at his face. He looked sorry.

"How did you get here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I got the train here yesterday morning," he told me. I nodded.

"C'mon, Bradie will drive you home," I said turning around and he silently followed me to Bradie's car. I called Bradie once we got there and he came out a few minutes later. He didn't question Shaun being there or coming home with us. I doubt Shaun would've answered him. He's been ignoring him since yesterday afternoon.

We drove the whole way home in silence. I'm serious. Not one of us said a word the whole way home. I think Shaun fell asleep in the back seat for awhile so he had no chance to speak. But the silence was driving me crazy. Eventually we arrived at Shaun's house. I decided to take him inside, to make sure he was okay. Shaun led the way to the front door. He didn't have his key so he knocked, keeping his hands folded in front of him and staring up at the sky. His brother opened the door.

"So you decided to come home. Mum was about to call the police when you didn't come in last night," Chris said as we stepped inside. Shaun ignored him and looked around the house as he took off his jacket and chucked it into the corner next to the door.

"I was fine, where is she? Is she home?" he asked in a demanding voice. Chris sighed and shut the door behind us.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen," he said. Shaun nodded and walked to the staircase. He didn't question me when I said I would come inside with him for a minute so I followed him.

"Shaun! Is that you?" his mum called from the kitchen. We both loudly ran up the stairs to the landing.

"Yes!" he called back as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Come downstairs a minute!" she called up to him.

"No!" he instantly yelled back as we started to walk across the landing and down the hallway.

"Come downstairs now!" she called back, getting angrier. Shaun turned around and walked to the banister. I turned around and watched what he did.

"No! I'm busy!" he yelled, leaning over the banister and screaming towards the kitchen, "Shut up! Andy's here and we're busy!" I watched him turn around, smile at me and continue on to his bedroom like nothing had happened. I stared after him, my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe he had just spoken to his mum like that. I looked down to the first floor of the house where his mum was now standing, staring up at me with her mouth open too. I didn't know what to do. Should I say something to her? So I just turned away and went to Shaun's room. He was sitting on his bed, taking off his shoes. I looked around his room. The piles of clothes that had been there before we went on tour were still on the floor. And his big iPod dock that he kept on a small table in the corner was gone. He loved that thing.

"Where's your iPod dock?" I asked, sitting down on his bed. He shrugged.

"Got rid of it," he said quietly, throwing his shoes into the corner of the room.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me, like I had offended him or something.

"Andy do you have to fucking question everything I do?!" he kept looking at me and I stared back, hurt. "I sold it. I didn't want it. Now get the fuck out of my room, I don't want you here," he stood up and plugged his phone into the charger, leaving his phone to charge on his bedside table. I watched him. Should I stay? Should I go? What if I run into his mum on the way out? What if his mum asks what's going on? I still won't be able to answer that question.

"Why did you sell it?" I asked quietly. He turned around from where he had been rummaging around on the small table where his iPod dock used to be.

"Why do you care? Would you fucking get out! You're really annoying me," he yelled, "Just leave!" And I did. I stood up and left. I didn't look at him or say anything as I left the room, walked down the hallway to the staircase and headed towards the front door. Chris stopped me before I left.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, looking worried. I shrugged.

"I really don't know. I mean, he told me he was out all night last night. He's been acting really weird. We uh, couldn't even record because he either didn't show up or he was drunk," I admitted. He was surprised.

"He barely talks to me," he told me, "Just before was the first time he'd talked to me in a few days. And he always talks to our parents like _that_," he said, referring to the way he had yelled at his mum before. I nodded.

"He won't talk to Bradie either. But I gotta go. If he tells me what's wrong, though I doubt he'll talk to me anymore, I'll tell you. See ya," I said, opening the front door and leaving. Chris watched me walk to Bradie's car where he was still waiting for me and I heard him slam the front door shut.


	4. Three

_Monday morning, February 1_

I was home alone. Or I was going to be soon. The kids were all at school, dad was at work and Andy was going out shopping with 'his lovely mother' as he had told me. He said he was going to buy my birthday present. My birthday isn't until next month so I'm already a little worried about what he's getting me.

I was sitting in the lounge room, staring at the TV. There was absolutely nothing to do. I didn't feel like going out anywhere, it was pretty hot out. So I sat there on the couch, in the perfect position so that the air conditioner hit me.

"We're leaving!" Andy yelled to me just before I heard him slam the front door shut behind him. I didn't bother replying. I mustn't have sat there for even half an hour when I couldn't handle it anymore. I hated to just sit there and waste a whole day. I could be out doing something fun. Not really, all of my family was out and all our friends had plans of their own too. All except one. I'm pretty sure Shaun wouldn't have much to do today. I'll call him, I thought. I slowly walked upstairs to my bedroom, where my phone was charging. I picked it up, unplugged it and found Shaun's name under Contacts. I pressed the call button and waited.

We haven't seen Shaun since the day we took him home after we tried recording. It's been about two months. We didn't end up recording on January five like we were supposed to. We couldn't talk to Shaun to make sure he had practised and was going to come. We tried calling, texting and even went to his house. But he was never home. The others haven't seen or heard from him. It's weird. For all we know he could be dead. I'm not trying to be mean, he could be!

But he wasn't, becase this time he answered his phone.

"Hello-o?" he answered. He seemed to be in a good mood. Please don't hang up on me. Please don't hang up on me.

"Hey, it's Bradie," I told him. He didn't answer for a second and I thought he either forgot who I was or had hung up on me. But then he spoke again.

"Oh hey, what do ya want?" he asked. I could hear some noise in the background. I wondered what he was doing. Was he home or out somewhere?

"Are you at home? I was wondering if I could come by," I told him the truth. I had a quick thought to make up an excuse about needing something of his but then he'd probably try to kick me out after just a few minutes.

"Yeah I am. Come over! I got nothin' else to do," he said. I smiled to myself. He was Shaun. I mean, he was back to his old self. He didn't sound tired or anything, he wasn't slurring his words.

"Okay cool. Uh, I'll be over soon. See ya," I replied.

"Bye!" he yelled into the phone and hung up. I kept smiling. I was really excited about this. He wasn't ignoring me anymore. I put my phone back to charge and got dressed. I grabbed my car keys from where I'd left them on top of my TV and ran to the bathroom. I shoved my keys quickly into my pocket and fixed my hair, then brushed my teeth. I really was running everywhere, I don't know why. I just suddenly felt really excited. I was glad Shaun had sorted everything out.

"Now we can finally record our new song," I told myself as I walked back to my bedroom. I remembered how angry Andy had been at him for that. For messing up the recording. I wasn't really that angry. I don't know, I was angry but I didn't want to be mean to Shaun and yell at him for it because I felt sorry for him a little too. Andy had told me how Shaun was fighting with his brother and his mum. We promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone. That made me realize he had more problems than I first thought he did.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and shoved it into my other pocket. Then I ran downstairs. I turned on the house alarm before I locker the front door behind me and walked to my car. There wasn't much traffic about so I arrived at Shaun's house in about fifteen minutes. I parked on the street outside his house and got out of my car. As I was locking my car I heard the front door of Shaun's house open. I looked up just as two people started to walk outside. Jaselyn and Shaun. My face fell and it felt as if my insides were sinking. I watched as they stood just outside the door, quietly talking to each other. I sighed. So he isn't back to his old self, I told myself. No! Maybe he is, he could be. But he's still friends with her. I didn't have much hope in my last thought as I walked up the front path to where they were standing. Shaun noticed me and grinned.

"Hey!" he said. I smiled back.

"Hi. Hi Jaselyn," I said to her. She didn't look too happy but she smiled quickly at me before walking down the front path and down the street. I looked at Shaun.

"Don't worry about her," he said, ushering me inside. He walked in after me, shutting the door. The house was loud. I could hear people talking in another room. And there was a TV on and music playing from upstairs. I looked around. It looked the same as it had the last time I'd actually been inside.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Anything really. I was home alone and it was so boring," I told him. He nodded and we went upstairs to his room. I stared in shock at what I saw when he opened the door. The small bookshelf in the corner of his room was almost empty. There wasn't much on it at all, except for two piles of clothes, a few books, DVD's and his wallet. I stared down at his bedroom floor. Usually it was covered in clothes, magazines, CD's, DVD's. Not this time, this time it was empty. His TV sat alone in the small cabinet, with nothing sitting on the small shelves.

I didn't say anything about it as I walked into his room and sat on his bed. He shut the door and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Did you end up recording?" he asked quietly, picking at a tiny hole in his pants. I scoffed and looked at him. But he didn't look up at me.

"We couldn't! We cancelled it. We had no idea whether you would show up. We tried calling you and everything and you didn't reply," I told him. He nodded. He looked like he felt bad. Maybe he really had sorted everything out. "How come you never replied?" I asked. He looked up at me now.

"Because I. . .," he started and then looked back down at the floor, "I don't know. I just. . . Jaselyn wanted me to come out with her the night before and then we went shopping the next day-"

"You mean you took her shopping," I corrected him. He looked up at me and his eyes narrowed. You're an idiot, I told myself.

"See that's why I didn't come! You and Andy and all those other people-" he started to yell but I cut him off again.

"No, it's you! You've been following Jaselyn. You know you have! You spend all your money on her, you do everything she says. She controls you!" I told him. He was making me angry. I really thought he had changed but he hadn't. He's still the same as he has been the last few months. He just stared at me. I looked around his room, feeling uneasy with him staring at me like that, "What happened to all the things in your room?" I quickly asked, motioning to the empty shelves and floor.

"I sold it," he said in a sharp voice. I nodded. That's how you pay for everything is it, I thought. Be calm, I told myself. Don't yell. Yelling will make things worse.

"Shaun, I'm not trying to make you angry but you've changed and it isn't good," I started to tell him.

"If you're going to come in here and tell me bullshit like that then you can fucking get out!" he almost yelled, standing up and staring down at me, "I told you, all of you guys keep telling me that I've changed and that I follow her but I don't! I know what I'm doing!"

"Is that why you don't talk to Andy. Or why you've sold all your stuff. Or why you barely talk to your brother or your parents. And is that why you go out every night and spend all your money on Jaselyn!" I yelled at him. We stared at each other and even though I was angry for just a second I wondered if his family downstairs could hear us yelling.

"Get out," he told me, walking to the bedroom door and opening it for me. I didn't look at him as I walked out the door and downstairs. His parents watched me as I walked past the kitchen. I stopped for a second to say something.

"Sorry about that," We looked at each other for a moment but they didn't reply. I guess they knew why Shaun and I were yelling because they both had a worried look on their face. I quickly walked off towards the front door. I walked down the front path to my car. I was still angry, I felt like punching something. I unlocked my car and slammed the door shut as I got in. I was breathing heavily but it slowly went back to normal. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up a new message. I wrote the message first: _I went to Shaun's house. I'm leaving now. He's still an asshole. I give up on him._ and chose Andy's name to send the message to.

_Monday afternoon, February 1_

As mum and I walked back to the car in the parking lot after shopping for three hours my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out as we reached the car and mum rummaged around in her handbag for the car keys. I opened up the message. It was from Bradie. _I went to Shaun's house. I'm leaving now. He's still an asshole. I give up on him._ the message read. I sighed. Why did Bradie even bother going over there? I knew it was pointless, but it was our last hope. I had to go over to his house and I would calmly talk to him and we'd sort everything out. He would stop hanging out with Jaselyn and everything would go back to normal. We'd record our new song and by the end of the year we'd go on another tour.

When mum and I got home I helped her bring in the things we had brought. I put Bradie's birthday present in my room. Then I grabbed my car keys and drove to Shaun's house. Don't yell, don't get angry I told myself over and over again as I walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited. It was about four o' clock now. The sky was dark. It's not supposed to rain, I thought as I waited. Then the door opened. Shaun rolled his eyes at me.

"I just want to talk to you," I told him, scared he would shut the door in my face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" he hesitated before stepping aside to let me in. The house was completely silent except for us. We stood there just inside the front door in silence before I spoke first, "Look I just want to know what's wrong. Why have you been acting weird? And don't tell me it's just because you've changed," I said to him calmly. He sighed and looked down at his feet before up at me.

"I haven't changed. I think you guys are really all just jealous that I hang around with Jase- Don't roll your eyes at me!" he started.

"But you have changed! You turned up drunk to our recording. You don't reply to our texts or calls. You don't talk to us, don't hang around with us. You don't care about the band anymore!" I was starting to talk louder, not yell. Just yet. Shaun looked back at me. I could tell he was trying to think of some smart comment to say.

"So this is just all about the band?" he asked.

"Shaun you've completely abandoned it! We were supposed to record one song two months ago. We're supposed to start recording for our new _album_ in two months," I told him. For some reason I didn't feel much angry. Probably because I'd had this sort of argument with him before and I knew where it was going.

"Look, I really don't care," he said, smiling. He kept looking away from me and then back at me. I sighed. I give up. That's it. If he wants to be friends with us he can come talk to us. We've tried too many times.

"So you're saying you don't wanna be in the band anymore?" I asked. He scoffed and looked me right in the eye.

"Fuck the band! Alright, you guys are just too much anymore," he said.

"Alright, see ya 'round," I said to him. I had gotten my answer. He no longer wanted to be in the band. That was all I needed to know. Now I could forget about him and none of us would have to worry about him anymore. As I opened the door and started to walk down the front path he called after me.

"Maybe you're the one that's changed"! he yelled.

_Tuesday morning, February 2_

_Hey kids,_

_We've got some news that we bet you won't be happy with! (But you'll have to deal with) We've decided to have a bit of a break from being Short Stack. As in, we're going to have a break from playing shows and recording for a while. _

_No, we're not breaking up. We're still Short Stack but we need to stop for a while to rest and focus on other stuff in our life. It won't be for long, trust us! We're going back into the studio soon to record, we'll let you know when that happens._

_Until then, stay smiling!_

_Andy, Bradie, Shaun x_


	5. Epilogue

_Thursday night, May 27_

"Can't you please just go pick up the pizza?" dad asked for the fifth time. Andy and I were in the lounge room playing Wii Tennis. I shrugged as Andy hit the ball. Andy kept refusing to go get our dinner. I didn't mind going, I just wanted to finish this game first. It was nearly over anyway.

"As soon as we finish the game," I told him. I hit the ball back into Andy's court. He didn't get it and it bounced out. The crowd on the screen cheered. I had won the game. I smiled at Andy.

"Told you I could win," I said to him as he stuck his tongue out at me and turned off the TV. We chucked the Wii remotes onto the couch and I grabbed the fifty dollars out of my dad's hand as I walked past him to the front door.

"I put the order under Andy's name," dad told me. I nodded and waited downstairs for Andy to go get his car keys. I had a little headache from all the noise in the house and from playing the Wii for an hour. The kids were upstairs making heaps of noise. There were two different TV's on, both playing different TV shows. The radio was on in the kitchen. It would be nice to get out of the house for twenty minutes to get dinner.

Andy came running downstairs, making as much noise as possible. He had his keys in hand and was wearing a black jacket.

"Let's go," he said, opening the front door and leading the way to his car. I shoved the fifty dollar note into my pocket before hopping into the passenger seat. Andy got into the drivers seat, turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"What pizza shop are we s'posed to go to anyway?" Andy asked as we drove through the small streets and out onto the main road.

"That small one we always go to," I told him as I looked out the window. He nodded.

"It better not rain," he said, turning on the indicator to turn right into the small row of shops. I hadn't noticed yet but the sky was a dark grey. It probably will, I thought to myself as Andy suddenly pulled into a parking spot. He hit the brake and the car suddenly stopped. He wasn't the best driver. I looked at him but he didn't notice and got out of the car. We went inside the small pizza shop. There weren't many people in there. Just a few people sitting at one table and the three people behind the front counter. I gave Andy the money to go pay for the pizza and sat down at one of the tables along the window. Andy sat down across from me a minute later just as the door to the shop opened. I looked up as Jade and Alex walked in. The noticed us straight away and walked over to us.

"Hey," they said at the same time.

"Oh hey," Andy said looking up at them, "How've you been?" We haven't seen them in a few weeks. No reason, we just haven't planned to do anything and hadn't run into each other anywhere.

"Pretty good. Go pay for the pizza," Alex said to Jade and sat down at the one extra chair at our table. "We haven't seen you in a while, we should do something next weekend." he said to us. I nodded.

"We'll ask Bailey and Chris and stuff to come too," I said, tracing my finger along the pattern on the table. The two of them agreed.

"Hey have you uh, seen Shaun?" Alex suddenly asked. I was surprised. Since Shaun had told Andy he didn't want to be in the band anymore we hadn't talked about him or seen him. I thought we'd see him atleast once at a club or something but we never have. Andy shook his head.

"Nope, why?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I dunno, it's weird without him around. And he never paid me back that time we went out," he said, grinning at that last part. Andy grinned.

"Me either. But I haven't seen him anyway or heard from him. Chris doesn't talk about him when I see him."

"Well Bailey said he saw him at the mall with Jaselyn about a month ago. He didn't talk to him because he looked out of his mind and didn't leave that girl alone," he told us. I thought about that. He's never going to change. That's it. We told the fans we were just going to be on a break from the band for a while. But the band's pretty much over. Unless we got a new singer, but how would the fans like that?

"Who you talking about?" Jade asked, coming back over to us and putting his change on the table.

"Shaun, we haven't seen him in ages," I told him. He nodded and then his face lit up.

"No I saw him a few days ago!" he told us. We all looked up at him from our seats, waiting for him to say more, "Yeah god, it was like 5am and me and some friends were leaving a club in the city. We were walking to the train station to get the first train home and I saw him" he told us. We kept looking at him.

"Yeah where did you see him? At the club? At the station?" Andy asked, getting impatient and wanting to know more.

"Oh no, he was sitting outside some restaraunt or something. I dunno, him and these two girls were asleep or passed out. I didn't try to talk to him or anything. But they were just sitting there leaning against the door," he told us.

"Of course, where else would he be?" Alex muttered.


End file.
